The field of the disclosure relates generally to dynamic combustion tests and, more particularly, to systems and method for dynamically updating test plans for combustion devices.
When a combustion engine, such as a turbine or jet engine is manufacturer or installed, there are multiple tests that are required to be performed to ensure that the combustion engine is working properly and within desired tolerances. Many of these tests are time consuming and/or expensive.
The collection of tests is collectively called a test plan. In many cases, the test plan contains heuristic test blocks or groups of tests, which are determined based on operation experience and expert judgment. However, this heuristic planning approach may lead to inefficient and/or redundant allocation of test resources. Some of these test plans are designed to investigate no more than two factors at a time. And many of these test plans do not leverage legacy or existing data. Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced test planning to improve efficiency and resource allocation, while controlling testing costs.